So This is the Big Leagues
by Southern Steel
Summary: It's Benny Rodriguez's first day as a Los Angeles Dodger and he steps on the field to remember and compare.
1. Chapter 1

**_So this story is really, really, really short, but I felt like writing it. Hope you like it. This is my first attempt at a first person point of view. Hope I didn't do to bad. Disclamer: I don't own anything_**

I stepped out onto the neatly kept diamond. The dirt around the bases had been raked and was free of any cleat marks. The grass had been mowed and watered and was dark green and just below my ankles. I shouldn't have been out here, but it's my first day on the Los Angeles Dodgers, who wouldn't be out here on their first day?

I sighed. This was so much different then the old sandlot I use to play on. The grass their had been dead or, if not dead, very faded. The dirt was rarely, if ever, raked. I looked over at the dugouts. They were bright, colorful, and had a welcoming look. But I liked the sandlot's dugout better. Sure it may have been run down and not the best dugout in the world, but it was where we had all gotten together and played ball and rested when we were tired.

The stadium from the field is huge! I remember once, when I was young, my Dad brought me here for a game. I had been so excited and that had been the best day of my life. At least until the gang and I had been forced to outwit the beast.

Yes, this stadium was definitely different then sandlot. Even my teammates are different. They don't play for the love of the game like we did. They play, well from what I can tell so far, to be famous and to be on TV. I sure wish that Smalls and Squints and Yeah-Yeah and everyone had made it to the big leagues too. But I'm the only one here. It's kind of scary to tell the truth, being all alone I mean.

I take that back. I'm not all alone. Smalls is the announcer for our games, but I am all alone on the team.

I sigh again.

"So this is the big leagues." I think as I walk back into the locker rooms to prepare for my first game as Los Angeles Dodger.


	2. Chapter 2 New Friends Meet Old Friends

**_Hi there!!! This chapter is for two people: Hollster09 superstoyboi124‏. Hope ya'll like this chapter. Disclamer: I own nothing. _**

I had been with the Dodgers for a year now. It was still nothing like the Sandlot. I missed the guys. I missed the laughs we use to share and how we played for love of the game and not for a winners spot.

I hadn't visited the sandlot for two years now and the only one of the guys that I had talked to in I don't know how long was Smalls. Sure I had made new friends. The guys on the Dodgers were great and we were all close, but they weren't the same as the sandlot guys.

I guess I had been brooding for a few days because my teammates started worrying about me.

"Hey Benny," Allen said before practice one day. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin's wrong." I replied as I laced my cleats up.

"Don't lie, Benny." Mark spoke up. "We know somethin's wrong. You've been quiet and sulky for days."

"Nothin's wrong guys, really." I emphasized, "I've just been thinking."

"About what?" Will asked.

I sighed. I knew they wouldn't quit bugging me until I told them exactly what was on my mind.

"All right." I surrendered. "I've been thinking about my old friends from the sandlot."

Before they could say anything else, I grabbed my glove and bat and walked out of the locker room. If I had looked back maybe I would have seen the sly looks that my team mates were throwing at each other.

A week later I was running late for practice. I wouldn't have been late if my stupid car hadn't gotten a flat tire and forced me to run the last few miles to the field. When I got there, I was surprised to find no one in the locker rooms. Confused, I changed and walked out onto the field. You can imagine who surprised I was when I saw the Dodgers along with eight other people I instantly recognized as the Sandlot guys!  
"Benny man!" Ham, now taller and slightly less fat, exclaimed walking up to me and giving me a hug.

After Ham came Kenny and Yeah Yeah and everyone else. When I found my voice I immediately asked what was going on.

"You were really down in the dumps." Thomas explained, "So we called all of your old friends and got them here for a little get together."

So instead of practice, the two old teams got to know each other. It was nice to see the guys again and I noticed how my two teams clicked together naturally. Thomas and Squints had a lot in common and sat to the side talking. Ham and Jack were wrestling each other, with Ham winning of course. Everyone else mingled around and talked.

After a few hours we had a game between the two teams. Because the Dodgers had extra players, I played on the sandlot team. It was a close game, but the sandlot guys won. It was all laughs until late into night when everyone split up to go home. I made sure to get the guys phone numbers and then went home, happier then I had been in a long time.


End file.
